The 8th Planet
by FreakofImagination
Summary: The Little Prince aka Le Petit Prince: His journey is not quite over after the seventh planet of Earth.


A/N: It's been so very long since I've entered anything in fanfiction...I'm almost embarrassed to look at my Naruto works. Ah well. This story was written for a French assignment, actually...a French assignment I nearly failed because I was more interested in writing the story than providing all the needed tenses. C'est la vie~.

**The 8****th**** Planet**

It was purely by chance that the Little Prince came upon the Eighth Planet. It was not small, but with clouds the color of blue dusk covering nearly the entire planet, it blended in almost perfectly with the surrounding sky.

Curious as to what sort of people could live on such an unnoticeable planet, the Little Prince descended upon it.

He fell upon sand colored a blue so dark it was almost black. An expression of interest bloomed upon the Little Prince's face as he bent down to feel the strange sand. It was surprisingly soft...so soft that the Little Prince could imagine himself lying down on it right then to sleep...

"Hello...who might you happen to be?" A quiet voice suddenly called from behind him.

The Little Prince turned and his eyes widened as he saw the one speaking. The man was neither tall, nor short; neither fat, nor thin; and neither handsome, nor ugly. His hair was a dull, nondescript shade that could've been either black or brown, and his clothes were likewise as lackluster. He was quite unremarkable in every respect.

And as the Little Prince blinked, he found that, in the brief moment of darkness, he could not even remember what the man before him looked like.

"I am a Prince," The Little Prince finally said as he opened his eyes.

The man nodded. "I thought you must be. Only a prince could have such bright, beautiful hair and clothes."

"That is true." The Little Prince replied. "Does your planet have any princes?"

The man shook his head. "No." He gave a tired **smile**. "It is useless to rule over a planet of people that do nothing except sleep."

The Little Prince laughed. "Do nothing but sleep? How could that be? Do you not have things to do?"

"No," The man said. "There is nothing to do here but sleep."

The Little Prince frowned and shook his head. "On my planet, I have a flower, three volcanoes (one of which is extinct), and annoying baobabs."

Giving a nod of appreciation, the man murmured, "That is very admirable."

"Even on my planet, which is very small," The Little Prince continued. "There is much to do. How can your planet have _nothing_ to do but sleep when it is so much larger?"

The man shrugged. "The sun hardly shines here, and when it does, the sun rays are blocked by the clouds. Flowers and baobabs cannot grow where there is no sunlight." He looked upwards at the dark clouds and sighed. "Even the people here are uninteresting," The man muttered, twisting a lock of his flat, dreary hair. "As I said, there is nothing to do here." He looked back down at the Little Prince. "Nothing to do but sleep…" A faint **smile **crossed his lips. "…And dream."

The Little Prince persisting in frowning and folded his arms. "What do you dream of?"

"Many things," The man said. "But often I dream of sunshine, flowers, and colors." A light entered his dull eyes. "Oh, so many colors I dream of…" Slowly, he sat upon the sand. "They shine and dazzle and gleam…" His body eased backwards, soundlessly resting amongst the dark blue grains.

The Little Prince laughed, frown disappearing. "You dream of colors? How strange! What sort of colors?"

The man did not seem to hear him and continue to whisper as his eyes fell shut. "And shimmer…and flash…"

"What sort of colors?" The Little Prince repeated. His arms dropped to his sides as he bent down, peering at the man, who appeared to be fast asleep with a wide smile on his face.

The Little Prince asked once more, but after several minutes of no response, he stomped his foot. "How rude to fall asleep during a conversation!" He huffed. His eyes traveled upwards and searched for his wayward flock of wild birds. "I am prepared to leave!" He called out to the clouds. "You may return now!"

Yet the flock of wild birds did not appear from the dark depths of the clouds.

A faint, scentless breeze tousled a few locks of golden hair.

"Well, they surely have not flown far," The Little Prince said to himself. He absentmindedly fixed his hair. "I shall wait for them."

He sat down next to the man, still staring up at the sky. He did not notice that, with every passing moment, his eyes began to close a little more. Soon, his eyes were fully shut and he fell backwards onto the deep blue sand.

He dreamed of so many colors…the green of a delicate flower's leaves, the red of a lonely fox's pelt, the white of a box holding a very small sheep, and the blurred yellow of a quickly-moving serpent…

As he dreamt, the Little Prince smiled.


End file.
